No Hands
"No Hands" is a song performed by the American rapper Waka Flocka Flame from his first album, Flockaveli. The song features Roscoe Dash on the chorus and a verse from both Wale and Roscoe Dash. Lyrics Chorus Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance DJ turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on) Imma sip moscato and you gon' lose them pants And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash Waka All that ass in those jeans can wale beat Can Roscoe speak Long hair she don't care When she walks, she gets stares Brown skin or a yellow bone DJ this my favorite song So Imma make it thunderstorm Blood want it flacka yea throw it fuck it I don't care Glasses flying everywhere tap my partner Roscoe like bruh I'm drunk as hell Can't you tell, goose we been spent fifty stacks so fuck it Well I'm tryna hit the hotel with two girls that swallow dick Take this dick and swallow bay moscato got her freaky Hey you got me in a trance, please take off your pants Pussy pop on a handstand you got me sweating please pass me a fan DAMN!! Chorus Girl the way you moving got me in a trance DJ turn me up ladies dis yo jam "come on" Imma sip moscato and you go lose them pants And Imma throw dis money while you do it with no hands Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash Wale She said look ma no hands, she said look ma no hands And no darlin' I don't dance and I'm wit Roscoe I'm with Waka I think I deserve a chance I'm a bad mother fucker go and ask them motherfuckers A young handsome motherfucker I slang that wood I just nunchuck'em And who you with and what's your name are you not hip boo I'm wale And that DC shit I rap all day, and my eyes red cause of all that haze Don't blow my high let me shine drumma on the beat let me take my time Nigga want beef we can take it outside, fucking what broad these hoes ain't mine Is you out yo mind, you out yo league, I sweat no bitches that sweat out weaves Wear out tracks let me do my thing, I got sixteen for this roscoe thing But I'm almost done let me get back to it Hold lot of loud and a little back wood, whole lotta money big tip by wood I put it on a train little engine could BITCH!!! Chorus Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance DJ turn me up ladies this yo jam (come on) Imma sip moscato and you go lose them pants And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash Roscoe R-o-s-c-o-e Mr.shawty put it on me (please) I be going ham shorty upgrade from bologna Them niggas tipping good girl but I can make it flood 'Cause I walk around with pockets that are bigger than my bus Rain rain go away that's what all my haters say My pockets stuck on overload my rain never evaporates No need to elaborate most of these ducks exaggerate But Imma get money nigga every day stunting, nigga ducks might get a chance after me It's a baller like I'm comin' off a free throw, shook yo ahead in the game no cheat codes Lambo roscoe no street code 'cause yo booty go me lost like nemo, go go go g-gone and do yo dance And imma throw this money while you do it wit no hands GO!!! Chorus Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance DJ turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on) Imma sip moscato and you gon' lose them pants And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash Link Category:Waka Flocka Flame Songs Category:2010 Singles Category:Songs Featuring Wale Category:Songs Featuring Roscoe Dash Category:Flockaveli Tracks